hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of Love
Secrets of Love is Case Number 22 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about Lady Peacock. Pre-Case The Search Begins Goal: Enter the Hotel. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Introduction Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Stage 1 The fancy Hotel doesn't look abandoned. By all indications, an elegant woman lives here. You need to meet this mysterious stranger. Goal: Find the Hotel's guest. We Begin the Investigations Goal: Find the Straw Hat. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Ribbons and Bows Goal: Find the Hat with a Bow. Location: The Hotel Rewards: A Pile of Feathers Goal: Find the Fluffy Hat. Location: The Hotel Rewards: A Nest on the Head Goal: Find the Hat with Birds. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Hiding Faces Goal: Find the Hat with a Veil. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Spirit of the East Goal: Find the Turban. Assemble the “Summer Hats” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 Lady Peacock, who currently lives in the Hotel, once had a zoo with beautiful birds. All of them vanished after a quarrel with the Mistress of the Manor. To help build trust with Lady Peacock, the birds must be returned to her. Goal: Return Lady Peacock's birds. Sovereign Gold Goal: Find the Golden Pheasant. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Blue Crown Goal: Find the Crowned Pigeon. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Living Gems Goal: Find the Bird of Paradise. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Clean Lines Goal: Find the Swan. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Bumblebee-bird Goal: Find the Hummingbird. Location: The Hotel Rewards: The Gem of the Collection Goal: Find the White Peacock. Assemble the “Magnificent Birds” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 Lady Peacock has been waiting for her lover for a very long time. She believes that the Mistress stopped time so that the day of their meeting will never arrive. The story of Lady Peacock will help you understand the true reasons for her conflict with the Mistress. Goal: Learn the story of Lady Peacock. Symbol of Happiness Goal: Find the Traces of Lakshmi. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Precious Gift Goal: Find the Tikka. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Indian Music Goal: Find the Sitar. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Dances for the Guests Goal: Find the Payals. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Filling the Glasses Goal: Find the Jug of Wine. Location: The Hotel Rewards: A Drawing and an Oath Goal: Recreate the Rangoli drawing. Assemble the “Lady Peacock's Love” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 Lady Peacock's love is a powerful and secret love. She once met the Mistress of the Manor at a ball. What consequences did this meeting create? Goal: Learn how Lady Peacock and the Mistress are connected. A Peak of Popularity Goal: Find the Ribbons with Bells. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Bloody Luster Goal: Find the Ruby Necklace. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Intoxicating Aroma Goal: Find the Perfumer's Perfume. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Eloquent Gestures Goal: Find the Enchanted Fan. Location: The Hotel Rewards: A Blow Below the Belt Goal: Find the Ring with a Secret. Location: The Hotel Rewards: The All Conquering Love Goal: Find the Business Card Holder. Assemble “The Story of a Ball” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 The Mistress of the Manor lacks any emotions. Witnessing the genuine love of Lady Peacock, she wanted to use magic to learn how to love just as strongly. To do this, she decided to use the lovers, but how? Goal: Find out what the Mistress did. Broken Couple Goal: Find the Pair of Wine Glasses. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Broken Jewel Goal: Find the Peacock Box. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Dry Flowers Goal: Find the Indian Vase. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Blackened Stones Goal: Find the Black Diamonds. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Vexatious Blots Goal: Find the Broken Feathers. Location: The Hotel Rewards: Broken Ring Goal: Find the Engagement Ring. Assemble the “Stolen Feelings” collection. Rewards: Conclusion Secrets of Love Goal: Receive your reward. Complete the investigation to receive your reward. Rewards: Case Reward: Hotel Chest Post Case Power of Love Goal: Mandala of Love Assemble the "Power of Love" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases